Maid Princess Rin!
by SweetLollita
Summary: There is a star inhibited by maids and each day, a maid will face her 'time' and meet their Master on Earth. Maid Princess Rin can't wait to know who her Master is! RinXLen-No Twincest-Rated T for safety.
1. Maid Princess Rin!

**Just taking a break from ~Ask Rin! The Choice-Maker~. This is inspired by the song Maid No Hoshi Kara SOS-Rin Kagamine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, the maid or their planet. I wish I own their lollita uniform~_~.**

Somewhere far away from Earth, lays a star inhibited by maids.

Tsundere-maid, teacher-maid, nurse-maid, lolicon-maid and other type of maids.

Deep in the maid castle, there is a grey-haired fortune-telling maid. Her name is Yowane Haku and her job is to tell the maids using her crystal ball who is their master. Every maids can only get a master once the 'time have come'.

"Hey Haku, is it my 'time' yet?" The lovable 14 years old maid-princess, Rin asked.

"No, not yet your highness." Rin pouted and then looks at Haku with curiosity.

"Haku, you've been here all the time fortune-telling maids. How about yours?"

Haku looks at Rin and she knew that Rin was mentioning her 'time'.

"Well, Maid Princess Rin, I am once a normal maid like you is and my master is Dell. I met him when I was 17 but eventually, he fell in love with an Earth girl and I was forced to return here and locked up in my age forever."

Rin cups her chin and looks at Haku. "But you look old to me. Way~ too old."

"What!" Haku stands up and slams the table but a voice stops her. "Now now, Fortune-telling maid Haku, you don't want to scare our little princess here do you?" The Nurse-Maid Miku enters the room and walk beside Maid Princess Rin.

"Ne~ Miku, why does Haku returned here? Why can't she stay with her Master even if he loves someone else?" Rin asks innocently.

"It seems like you hated me here…" Haku pouted and Miku pats her back.

"Haku, she's just making it straight. Ah yes Rin, you still don't understand what love is. When the Master didn't fall in love and marry us 'maids' we can't be in his way with someone he loves and his life."

Maid Princess Rin just gives out a silent 'Owh' and ask "Will I be like Haku too?"

"Hey!" Haku yelled from Rin's back and Miku cuts her words "If you be a nice girl a do the housework, I'm sure your Master will be very happy and loves you."

Rin smiled and leaves the room.

"Ah yes, Haku. Is it my 'time'?"

"NEVER." Haku said sarcastically before Miku grab her neck and moves her forward and backward. "PLEASE~!"

* * *

Maid Princess Rin was walking back to her room until she accidentally meet the Clean and Neat Maid Luka.

"Hello Clean and Neat Maid Luka. Is it your 'time' yet?"

"Unfortunately not, Maid Princess Rin. You see, I was observing humans just now and I found out that females on Earth are threats for us 'maids'."

Rin bend her head to the side "How so Luka?"

"The females have 89% chance of stealing our Master."

"Well, that's not good is it?" Rin frowns at Luka "The Master is our Master, they couldn't possibly and simply take them away from us." Rin's voice shakes a little

"It isn't but we just can't help it. Unless our Master is the one that fell in love with lady."

"Luka…"

Luka raises her brow and looks at Rin "Yes Maid Princess Rin?"

"Once I got a Master, I will do my best to make him love me."

"I'm sure of it Maid Princess Rin. Now, if you may excuse me."

* * *

The next day, Rin heads to the Fortune-Telling Maid again.

"Haku, is it my time yet?"

"Sorry your highness, but sadly it's not."

"Owh… Okay. Urm, who's time was yesterday?"

"It was Gumi the Maid Gal and her Master is a 17 year old boy named Gumiya."

"Welll then, I'll be leaving. Thanks for the infos though."

"Anything for you your highness." Haku bowed to curtsey as she was Maid Princess Rin left the room.

"Ah~! It's boring, it's not my time yet!" Rin keeps walking and stumble upon a maid.

"I'm sorry, your highness?" The maid ends up with a quention when she stumbled upon the Maid Princess.

"No worries, I'm fine Tsundere-Maid Neru." Rin looks at Neru and Neru pulls Rin to stand up.

"Y'Know, you're the only maid that wears a kimono-lollita." Rin smiles sweetly, addressing Neru's maid uniform.

Neru blushed and gives her Tsundere look. "N..That's how Tsundere are."

"Is it so? Haha. Where are you going?" Rin bends a little and her mini ponytails slide back and forth.

"Haku called me, I found a Master." Rin suddenly frowns. "Oh okay.. Good luck then." Rin forces a smile but it didn't work.

"Eh~! When will I get a Master."

* * *

12:00 AM.

"Maid Princess Rin, wake up!"

"Wha- What? Ah! It's only 12 AM why war u wakey miiii ah?" Rin said sleepily and went back to sleep.

"It's me! Nurse-Maid Miku! Haku said your 'time' has come!"

Rin, who was sleeping and hesitant a few seconds ago quickly got up and goes into her hyper mood and run to the fortune-telling room.

"This must be a lucky fortune since it got on me at 12 AM! KYAA!" Rin squeals happily as she runs to the room before she slams the door wide open.

"Haku, is it ha… Is it.. Ha.." Rin was panting because of the running, her room is like 3 buildings away from that room.

"Yes Maid Princess Rin. Your time has arrived." Haku looks at Rin, smiling sweetly.

"Jeez! Can't you ha… wait.. Ha.. For me?" Miku, who was chasing Rin also pants.

"Who is it Haku? Who is my Master?"

"Take a look yourself." Haku points her finger at the crystal ball in front of her. "This crystal ball will show you the image of your Master."

Rin walks slowly towards the crystal ball and her heart was pounding really hard. This is the time she's been waiting for.

Rin peeks at the crystal ball in front of her and her eyes grew wider and sparkle.

"This is your Master and his name is…."

* * *

**Total Cliffhanger. Anyway, please review. I wrote this cause I love the maid uniforms (that's all!). **

**Note: Rin said why are you waking me up when Miku woke her.**


	2. Len, the Earth boy

**Sorry for late update and thanks to anyone that review. Here's up Chapt.2. I don't think this story is long though because I'm focusing to ~ASK RIN! THE CHOICE-MAKER~. Sorry, this chapter is kinda short, I'm planning on giving cliff-hanger for every chapter in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own Vocaloid or this song. Yup, I don't own it, just the plot for these you're reading.**

**

* * *

**

Location: Earth

Specific Location: Mixed ages class, Vocaloid High, Earth

Current Time: Recess

The classroom was quite large that it managed to hold 60 peoples but they weren't. They are only 20 peoples in the classroom. In Vocaloid High, the students enter a class according to their grades and performances.

Since its recess, the classroom is empty, leaving 5 peoples in it who are all boys.

"Huh." A blond boy in a ponytail sighed. "Simply because they are talking about their maid, I have no chance to interfere."

Suddenly, a boy with deep shades of blue hair pulls the seat in front of the boy and grin idiotically.

"Hey Len~ Hi-hi"

"What's with the rapist tone? I'm not your next victim, is it?" The boy, known as Len said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Very funny but that won't change the fact that I got a maid yesterday."

"Owh." Len just sigh annoyingly until his friend's word 100% processed in his mind. "You what?"

"Shhh~ No need to shout. It's something common that happen to some guys after all."

"Yeah." Len said sarcastically.

'Quarter of the boy in his school have maids. They just pop out from nowhere though, claiming they came from the maid star or so whatever. The polices are fine with it too cause it's like the –coming of age- for man only that the maids only serve for certain peoples.'

"Hello! Kaito Shion to Len Kagamine!" Kaito waves his hand in front of Len, who is deep in his thought.

"Ah! Yes. Huh." Len put his hand in one of his hand, resting his elbow on the desk. "And what's up with that Gumiya guy over there? He seems bright today."

"He called me right on the dot at 3 AM just to tell me about his newly-get maid."

"Huh?" Len dozed off his mind again. 'Another classmate of yours got a maid again Kagamine Len'.

Len shakes his head, enough with the thought of his friends talking about their maids that he don't even have. Wait, he really doesn't care.

Bored with the quiet atmosphere, Len decided to be nice for once. "So Kaito, what's about this maid of yours?"

Kaito gives out a creepy smile and his face is decorated with sparkle and light. He put his finger below his chin, forming the gun shape. "She's as mature as me,"

"Pfft. Yeaah." Len said sarcastically before Kaito gives the 'You're so dead glare' at him and continue. "She has short brown hair, a few inches long tail of hair at the back. She wears red maid uniform and…"

"And what's her name?" Len begins to get very bored with this conversation.

"She's the Sexy Big Sister Maid, Meiko."

"Owh." Len rolls his eyes and turns his gaze over the window.

"Say," Kaito begins. "Don't you ever dream of having a maid? You even live alone."

"I'll take whatever that floats. Now stop talking with me Kaito."

"Sheesh, FINE!" Kaito stands up and walks toward Gumiya. "Hey Gumiya!"

Time: After School

"Len! Want to take a visit at my home?" A male student with teal hair waves his hand, running toward Len from the back.

"I already know your home Mikuo." Len rolls his eyes, hesitant to look at Mikuo.

"Just take a peek! I changed my room colours."

"You're so girly Mikuo." Mikuo gives a light punch at Len's shoulder but it turns out heavier that the lights punch. "Hey! What's that for?"

"Oops~ Sorry for being so girly!" Mikuo hinted a little sarcasm in his tone. Nope, it was sarcasm.

"Ha-ha but the sarcasm doesn't work."

"Yeah, like it'll work on an ice like you? Come on, follow me!"

Len is pulled by the collar towards Mikuo's house but 14 years old against 16 equal to 0 percent of winning.

As they arrive at Mikuo's house, a girl opened the door and greets them.

"Welcome home Master! Seems like we have guest today, please do come in."

Len observe the girl. She has blue eyes and blond hair that is accessorized with ribbons.

"Eh? Mikuo, since when did you get a maid?"

"Recently. Cute isn't she?"

"Yeah but if this is the only thing you would like to talk about, I rather leave." Len, who is inside the house, is stepping to get out.

"Come on! It's not this, here!"

Mikuo pulls Len up to his room and it look as new as it could get. "Wowh! You did this?" Len's eyes widen in surprise.

"And my maid too. You know what? Her name is almost like you!"

"So…" Len said, confused.

"Don't call her maid this and that! Her name is…"

* * *

**Yup, her name is a total cliff-hanger but you should have guess who it is. Guess who's the maid that is eager enough to come down to Earth and most people thought she will be with Len. Anyway, to see if your guess is right, keep reading for the next chapter.**


	3. Pleased to meet you Master Len!

**Ah~ Everyone loves quick update, that's why I updated. Can't wait to know why I put Rin as Mikuo's maid do we or is it that the thoughts are wrong? Just read ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and this song but I do own my clothing in my closet. What am I babbling about?**

* * *

Len's POV

I put aside my bag at the living room and head to my bedroom. As I unbuttoned my uniforms, I recalled what Mikuo had said earlier.

**Flashback**

"_You know Len, my maid's name is almost the same as yours!"_

"_Oh it is?" I said, bored._

"_Her name is Lily!"_

"_What's the relationship between L.E.N and L.I.L.Y?" I yelled angrily._

"_Both starts with L and~"_

_Before he could finish, I'm already out of the house._

**-End-**

Urgh…. This is such a tiring day. Luckily that there was no homework, I'm planning to sleep here and my eyes are getting heavy. Rest in peace Len.

I open my eyes slowly, still sleepy after all that sleep. The clock shows 7 AM, 1.30 hour before school starts but something is wrong here.

I mean… really wrong~

There is someone sleeping on top of me! Well, not really on top but this person is sleeping or whatever at the edge of my feet.

"Aah!" The person yawns.

My vision is still blurry cause of that sleeping but I know that's a girl's voice, yawning. Wait a minute! Was I raped?

Nope, my cloths still on.

"Ah! Good morning Master!"

Master? Where did I ever hear a girl said that before? Oh yes, it was Mikuo's maid.

Maid…

Maid…

Maid?

"Argh!" I don't know how I, in the middle of the king-sized bed fall down from it.

"Who..who.. Who are you?" I said as I rub my back. Ah~ The pain from falling.

"Nice to meet you, Master. I am Rin, Maid Princess Rin from the Maid Star." She bows down to courtesy, she seems really polite actually.

I scratch the back of my head, embarrassed about my rough attitude just now. I lend out my hand "Uh, seems like I made the starting rough. Why don't we start everything over?"

"Sure!" Rin accepts my hand and smiles. "My name is Rin, Maid Princess Rin. From now on, I will serve you with all my might as my Master."

"Uh? Oh! I am Len, Kagamine Len." Nice, a blank and idiotic start.

"You're just as good, Master."

Wait, is she reading my mind? I look at her, confused.

"Ah? Owh, I meant your introduction, Master. Before I arrived here, I read your data and it says that you're average in introduction."

That explains everything. She was kind enough to use the word _average _instead of _not good _or _bad_.

"How did you get here?"

"With the Star Train from the maid star of course." She gives out a light giggle, still in her position.

"No I meant, how did you get into my room? Onto my bed?"

"Owh…" She looks on the bed. She's already in front of the bed after I fall down just now. "I don't even know. I used the train and I fell asleep on that train. Then, when I woke up I was on…"

"Okay, I get the point." I stands up and reach my towel. "You're officially my maid now, right?"

Rin just nods.

"I'll be going to school and your job is to keep this house clean okay. Don't let strangers in or out."

I went inside the bathroom and take my shower. How relaxing, I'm still in shock to find out about myself getting a maid. Could you believe that?

* * *

I open my bathroom door and found nobody but my uniforms are hanged well on the wall. The bed was also made too.

After preparing myself, I head downstairs and sees Rin at the kitchen, cooking.

"Hope you have a delightful shower, Master. I cooked banana pancakes for you." Rin said as she puts down the food in front of me. Believe me when I said I was drooling.

Wait! How did she know that I love banana?

"Rin." I said in a monotone voice.

"Yes~ master?"

"How did you know that I love banana?"

"I did mention that I read your data." She smiles, followed by a small giggle.

"Huh. Isn't that more like invading someone's private space?"

"Well…" Rin finished cleaning the kitchen and turns toward me. "You are my master and I deserve to know you. Furthermore, we are living under the same roof now."

"A huh." I said, not knowing what to say next.

I look at my pancakes. 'Oh heaven, why is this pancakes so delicious' is what in my thought but there's no way I'm telling that to Rin. I barely even know her!

"So, Rin. Tell me something about yourself." I ask as I eat the pancake.

Still standing, she starts. "I am the princess of all maids. I live in a castle and I am just 14."

"Same age as me huh?" I said monotonously, not caring if she hears it or not.

She already knew my age. No, my everything, so there's no point of making shocked face and yell 'What the? You're the same age as me?'

"Nice pancakes you made. Oh, look at the time. It's time to go to school. Bye."

I take my bag and leave the house after waving Rin goodbye.

* * *

Location: Mixed-age class, Vocaloid High

Time: Morning, before class starts.

Taking my seat beside the window, I sigh.

"Nice job Len. Good starting with someone you've found on your bed." I murmured quietly but someone heard me.

"So Len, lost your virginity at a young age do we?"

Urgh! The sarcastic voice. I turn around and that person was a few cm away from me, making me shout in surprise.

"Don't you dare doing that again Mikuo!"

Mikuo, backing up a bit took the sit on my right. "Sheesh, you sounded like a girl with that voice. Anyway, you deserved it after leaving me alone yesterday."

What's with this guy? He just knows how to act stupid!

"Mikuo, that was your house and…"

"And you didn't even let me finish explaining about my cute and beautiful maid!"

Mikuo stops for a while and look at me with a creepy smile. "So what about that person on your bed?~"

Urgh! I really wish to keep Rin as a secret, especially from this Mikuo guy. "Keep it shut. I rather heard about that maid of yours."

"Lily! She is hot and cool. She is nice and she is perfect."

Somehow, sparkles appear behind Mikuo as he talks. "So, what about your maid?" Mikuo asks.

"She's fine, a good chef too. Oops!" I quickly cover my mouth, I said that without thinking.

"He-he. Gotcha! Knew there was something wrong with you. Just joking around with the maid thingy, can't believe it's real."

I have a bad feeling about this. "Urm, Mikuo… Why don't we settle a deal?"

As I said that halfway, Mikuo had already running around the school, shouting "Len finally got a maid!"

It was so wrong for me for knowing Mikuo too well.

I turns my gaze at the window, sighing. "How hard could having a maid be, right?"

* * *

Location: In front of Vocaloid High

Time: After school

"Hey Len. You got a maid right?" Kaito poke behind me and I answered with a silent 'a huh'.

"Great! Come to my house today, we're having maids meeting."

"Pfft~ Hahahahha" That's it, I cannot hold my laugh anymore until Kaito smacks my head. "Idiot, I didn't mean us as the maid. It's a meeting about our maids."

I rub my head. "Ow! It hurts. You should've told me specifically!"

"Come or not?" 3 words with one decision. "Fine, I'll come." I groaned.

"Kaito, next time I'll smack your head for sure." I murmured before I head home. Can't wait to know what Rin had done to my house.

**-End-**

* * *

**That's all for Maid Princess Rin. Naah… XP, just kidding. There are like 5 more chapters for this story… Rin needs to know if her Master loves her or not right?**

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. **

**Know what, cause you reviewed, I wrote this chapt. Thank for all that reviewed. **


	4. Maid Meeting

**Ah~ Everyone loves quick update, that's why I updated. Thanks, your review made my day. Here's up Chapt 4! Somehow, many ideas entered me so I'll be furthering this story for another 12 chapt (cause I planned to have Rin stays for 12 weeks with Len).**

**A/N: Rin's POV will be in diary form and starting from now, there will be 'week' representing each Chapt. Make sure you read her diary cause some situation won't be stated in Len's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I have –Ri in my names but I'm not sure if I'm related to Rin. Oh yes, I don't and that's why I don't own or have Vocaloid.**

* * *

_**Week 1**_

Len's POV

I head home and guess what? The home was spotless! Everything is in order, right angle. Wow! Rin did her job well.

"Welcome home, Master!" The first sentences that Rin greeted me as I arrived home, with a wide grin of course.

"You did your job well Rin. Anything weird occurs today?" Just asking, scared that she did something idiotic.

"It's really easy cleaning the house, I made sure I locked all the doors and I read some of the books that I brought along." I raise one of my eyebrows, confused.

"That's until you come home."

"That's all you did the whole time?"

"Yup." She said innocently while giving **a** clap, a clap that says 'Aha!'.

"Why didn't you read any books at my mini library?" That's a good question, why would she read her books if I have a lot more?

"I need your permission. I'm not allowed to do what I wasn't told to do." Rin looks at me, still with her grin but a little worried this time.

"Huh? Well, okay. Get dress in half an hour." I demand her.

Rin runs upstairs and enters a room that I prepared for guest. Yeah, I told her to stay in that room and made it her room.

After 15 minutes, I finished changing my clothing. I wear a black T-Shirt with an orange-white jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Rin, are you-" Before I manage to finish my sentences, Rin is walking downstairs with a mini yellow dress-jacket, accessorized with the word 'Maid Rin' on her right sleeve. Her hair is tied up to her usual twin-tails and there's a musical note on the right side of her twin-tails (just like the 'love' on Amiya Nano).

"I'm done, Master. Where are we going?" Rin asks as I locked the front door.

"Just some friend's house. They are holding Maid's Meeting and invited me."

Rin suddenly frowns. "So… Master's friends are Maid?"

That's it, I couldn't hold my laughter. "Pfft..Hahhahahah!"

Rin only looked at me, slightly confused and I wipe away my tears.

"They're boys… But the idea of them being maids is good. Really good!"

Rin's face lightens up and starts humming a few tones. "You might meet some of your old friends, I mean maids there. This meeting is to discuss about our maid, and Mikuo blurt out the truth right a few hours after I got you."

Rin giggles and look at me "Where is his house Master?"

"Owh, it's not his. It's Kaito. A few walks away before we arrive."

* * *

Location: Kaito's House

Time: 3 in the afternoon

Kaito greeted us when we arrived at his house, giving a smile while observing my mai- I meant Rin.

"Cute! You really have a maid, suits your type too."

"What, Kaito? It's not like that!"

"Yeah." Kaito said sarcastically "Say that to me and I'll believe it…NOT! Anyway, come in."

I growled at Kaito's face before coming in, Rin… She followed me quietly from the back.

Kaito's house is certainly big… There's a room especially made for maid's meeting and on the door hung "Maid Meeting Room'.

Kaito enters the room first, followed by us (me and Rin).

As soon as I enter the room, all the girls in the room stands up and bow down at me. I put my hands in front of me, defending my shocked self.

"Hey! No fair! We're your Master and yet you bows at Len?" Kaito said sadly-playfully.

A female with brown hair that pass her neck and red maid-like uniforms walks behind Kaito and smack him on the head.

"We're bowing at Maid Princess Rin, Master! Don't get us wrong." The female stucks her tongue out and Rin walks up to her.

"Now now Sexy Big Sister Maid Meiko, we aren't to do such things against our Master do we?" Rin says politely.

Meiko, suddenly turns to Kaito and bow down. "I am so sorry Master!" but as soon as she did that, she turns around at Rin and hug her neck. As she did so, she turns at me. "You know what kiddo, you still haven't see the real Maid Princess Rin here.." Meiko gives me a smirk.

"M..M..Meiko!" Rin starting to blush furiously, I think she's kind of cute here…

*smacks*

What the hell am I thinking? I just meet her today. Well, just saying someone is cute doesn't mean you like her, is it?

"It's decided that the facts are wrong…"

"What facts, Len?" Mikuo appears behind me with grey cotton jacket and leeks in his mouth.

"Eh!"

"If you're thinking 'Did I said my thoughts out loud' the answer is yes and if it's 'Why is Mikuo here?' then the answer will be because I have a maid too." Mikuo said innocently.

Actually, I wanted to ask him both questions but he's too 'knowledgeable' enough to answer both.

"So, Len. What did you meant by the facts are wrong?"

"N-Nothing." I hide my embarrassed face under my bangs.

"Come on…~ I know it's more than 'nothing!" Mikuo then make the 'grin'. The grin that the Cheshire Cat always make.

I pull Mikuo closer and whisper at his ear, surely I have to tip toe since he's taller than me.

"Stating a person cute doesn't mean you like her, is it?"

"Hehehe… Oh oh… It seems like our newbie here likes his maid~" Mikuo said in a whisper, loud enough so everyone in the room will notice.

Soon, everyone turns their head at me. I look at Rin and she's smiling, giving out a small 'hihi' with cheeks in light pink.

I step back, eyes widen and cheeks in deep red. "N-no way!"

Mikuo lightly punches my arms and he hugs Lily from behind who just came in. "See~ Our love is SUPER BIG! The greater you love your maid, the stronger they are!"

"Stronger?" I ask in confusion.

"Uh hurm!" Kaito signalled. "We're here to discuss about our maid, not to have a 2-person chit-chat."

So after a clap, everyone takes a sit beside the big table and their maids standing behind them. I glance at Rin "Why don't you take a sit?"

"Don't worry Master."

And so the meeting goes on….

* * *

Rin's Diary

Dear diary,

Today I head down to Earth and so I met my Master. His name is Len, Len Kagamine. I am foremost excited about this! I wonder if I can understand LOVE? Maybe soon..

It was kinda embarrassing to meet Master in 'that' way. I was sleeping in the Maid train until I woke up to see that I'm in an awkward position with Master.

Master is a really nice person but he could care less about maids and I'm not letting that to happen! (Anymore)

After 8 hours of boring wait for Master to come back from school, Master arrived and brings me to a maid meeting. Gosh, I thought he befriended maids, that would be a serious problem, is it?

I changed into my one-piece dress-jacket, yellow in colour and the word 'Maid Rin' is written at my right sleeve. I decided to put a musical note at my right twin-tails. Master wore a simple black T, orange-white jacket and a pair of jeans. Instead of tying his hair into is usual ponytail, he let it down and wears a black cap which was wear back-sided.

We arrived at the place and there were many maids that I knew. Sexy Big Sister Maid; Meiko, Cool and Spicy Maid; Lily, Maid Gals; Gumi and School's Swimsuit Maid; Teto are there. As Meiko was teasing me, I heard that this teal-haired guy shouted something about Master liking me. I can't help but to smile.

The meeting starts and they discussed about Maid's Rule, how to take care Maids and about their progress. There weren't that many of Maid's Rule actually, just about that one's Master love a human girl and Owh! There's about the Maid won't die unless it's to protect their Master and if the Master dies, the Maid will become a normal human girl. If the maid marries their Master, they will also automatically transform into human.

A maid have this power to protect their Master from evil being, the greater their 'LOVE' for each other, the greater the Maid's Power.

After the meeting, Master and I head home and I cooked dinner for Master. Yes, our relationship is still at tense and awkward but I'll do my best to improve it and understand this LOVE.

Written by Rin,

I hope I will understand LOVE.

* * *

**That's all for week one. Have you ever seen a machine gun? No? What about Photostat Machine? What? Go search for the video or Go Google It.**

**What I want to say is, when you Photostat like hundred sheet of papers, it goes dupdupdup right? My idea for Maid Princess Rin is like that too. I have prepared the plot until the end and what's left is to overcome my laziness to PLEASE REVIEW, I meant update.**

**A/N: Please go to my profile page to decide Mikuo's maid and if you check my profile page, I'll have listed some of Maid Princess Rin's Weekly title until Week 5 (there are 12 weeks) and I put a link there on how Rin's dress-jacket in here looked like.**


	5. Giant Monster Attack!

**Here's chapt 5; week 2. I inserted the Macne in here since all the Utauloids and Vocaloids I know had been used for maids and Master.**

**A/N: Rin's POV will be in diary form and starting from now, there will be 'week' representing each Chapt. Please do read her diary cause some event isn't stated in Len's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Macne series. Please refer to the Vocaloid wikia if you don't know what a macne is.**

_**Week 2**_

* * *

Len's POV

Current Location: School, Classroom

Time: 8 30 Morning

This week is the School's Festival week where the school will be holding festivals for the whole weeks. It's been 2 weeks (if you counted this one) Rin had been with me.

I must admit that she is a good chef, clean, neat, nice, and polite or should I say that she's perfect. I am starting to accept her as a friend but truthfully, I don't hold any feelings for her. Thank you Mikuo for giving a weird theory about me every day, I really appreciate that and I really am. –Roll eyes-

Skip to the point, today is the last day of the school festival and students are allowed to bring friends and family, surely they will bring their maid too.

Me? I brought along Rin.

I sit at my desk and Rin stands beside me. "You know Len? Our class is assigned to do a Maid Café." Mikuo said bluntly, referring that the class haven't made any preparation. Good job for anyone that assigned this on the eleventh hour and by that, I meant a day before the closing ceremony!

"What? Why?"

"Simple. Our class have the most students with maid." Mikuo raises his shoulder, giving the 'Huh, I'm so cool and smart' look.

"What I meant was, why today?"

"I don't know." Mikuo rolls his eyes. "Go and ask our class president over there." Mikuo points at Kaito before he walks away.

Rin, seeing me becoming angry, mutters slowly. "M-Master. Please don't get yourself hurt."

"I won't." I mumble as I stomp my feet towards Kaito who is chatting happily with his maid.

"I demand an explanation for the café. What's up with the last minute?"

"You know, dreams are smart. They gave me rich idea only when I'm asleep before the big day. I dreamt that maids could cost us a fortune!"

"Huh. I wish you weren't or better, I wish you will sleep forever." I glare at the air behind me, dark aura surrounding my head.

"We could make a fortune you know? People can't help but to love maids and we can buy ice-creams worth 2 years with that money."

"Correction; ice-creams for 3 days if it were for you." I rolled my eyes and head back to Rin. I scratch the back of my neck nervously. "So Rin, sorry if this is so sudden but would you mind handling the Maid Café? It's all the fool's idea."

Rin bow down politely. "I'll follow your ever order Master."

* * *

This is so embarrassing! Not about me and the rest of the boys in the class preparing for the café, but our maids! They are going to wear this cute-weird looking anime-maids costume. Well, they always wear one but this one is all pink and frilly and has hearts on them.

How if I'm the one that wear those outfit, embarrassing right? Just imagine if all the boys wear those uniforms. Hahahah. Wait, not the right time. Okay, it is embarrassing and that's the reason why I don't want to look at the maids in 'those'…

"Master, I'm done. Does it suit me?" I was interrupted by a familiar voice while I'm in my thoughts. I turn my head 45 degree with both eyes closed. Then, I slowly open my left eye.

There she is. Rin, asking shyly about her new outfit.

"I..It's fine." I turn my look away from her and continue wiping the blackboard.

"Len~"

"Gaahhh!" I shout as a reply for the person who suddenly appears behind me and whispers closely at my ear. Guess who that is?

"Mikuo!"

"Ara~ Ara~ No need to shout Len. You screamed like a girl."

"And you sounded like a rapist." I said sarcastically before continuing my job. "What is it that you want?"

"First, I'm not a rapist." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that totally explained everything."

"Second, you're blushing red."

Realizing the facts, I quickly face palmed myself. "That's because you startled me."

"You're blushing right at the moment you see Rin in that uniform."

"N-No I'm not."

"Awh…Just admit it Len, you likes Rin! You like Rin!" Mikuo said in a singing tone as he pokes my shoulder. After a few seconds, he stopped and suddenly, there's another poke at my back.

I turn around and yell "What!" Which to my surprise is not Mikuo…

"S-Sorry Master. I just wanted to ask if this Nekomimi suits me but I guess you don't like it." Rin says guiltily which made me guiltier for yelling at her. Then, I heard Mikuo shouts from afar. "Len! Your face is deep red again!"

"Hmmph!" I pouted and I could hear Rin giggles. "I'm sorry Rin. I meant to shout at Mikuo."

"Don't worry Master." Rin removes her Cat ear and I ask her why. "It's because you don't really like to see me in these." She points at her uniforms. "No I'm not. It's just, embarrassing you know?"

"Owh…" Rin gives me the guilty look again. I could care less about a girl's feeling but I can't stand the guilty look.

"Len, your maid could get sick or a fever if she can't please you. We talked in the meeting remember?" Kaito says as he takes a quick walk pass me. Kaito! You just know how to make someone's life more miserable and guiltiness aren't you? Enough with this guilty look, I don't want to be the cause of someone's sickness!

"R-Rin." My voice a bit shaky and she looks at me. Our orbs meet and there's a quick feeling, as fast as the speed of light past through me. I don't know what this feeling is but I don't care because it's probably déjà vu.

I force myself into a smile. "You do look great in those!"

"Really?" She asks surprisingly. "Yeah!" I'm not good with socializing and all I could is to answer 'yeah' and scratches the back of neck nervously.

"Thank you Master!" Rin bow down before me and skips away with a wide grin.. Huh. At least that went well….

* * *

Pause from Len's POV

Location: Somewhere faraway from Earth

Specific location: Unknown

"Alert! Alert! The dangerous Star Beast has escaped and is now on its way to a place called Earth! Report to the Galaxy Cops immediately! "

"Nana Macne, we have found the exact location! It's here!" Cocoa Macne Black said as she points her finger at a location on the hologram floating-map.

"That's the…!"

* * *

Len's POV Continuation

Location: Classroom aka temporary Maid Café

Time: 10 AM

"Good morning, Master!" I heard some of the maids said as they greet their every customer that walk past through that door. I could see Kaito at the counter, drooling over the moneys or at least, the dreams of buying ice-creams.

I am sitting at the back of the classroom, not having any ideas to be related with the café. The classroom is packed with customers and most of them are boys. Yeah.. Such a player, sadly that they have no maid is what dragged them here.

I keep my head down low, almost falling asleep until Rin wakes me. "Master. Are you alright?" I replied a quiet 'Yeah' while yawning. "I'm just tired. So Rin. How…."

Before I manage to finish my words, an earthquake interrupted. "Kyaa!"

I hears shouting everywhere until one of the guy bravely points at the window. "A MONSTER!"

I look at the window unwillingly, who could've joke about a mons…. My eyes widen in surprise. It is a MONSTER!

"Master Len! Get behind me." Rin stands up and walks towards the window. "Wait! I'm the one who should be saying that!" I object.

Rin's back is facing me and she turns her head slightly so that the corner of her eye would meet mine.

Urgh! There's that uneasy quick déjà vu feeling again.

"Master, I would be honoured to die for you. Now leave!" Rin said as she jumps from through the window.

I run towards the window and jerk my head to see Rin. She and several other maids are forming a semi-circle around the monster.

"Maid Princess Rin!" Rin shouts as she takes off her ring and it transformed into a yellow staff, decorated with ribbon. Her uniforms is changed to a gothic lollita mini gown, everything is in black except for the pattern around her waist is yellow, she wears an eye patch at her right eye, her hair is let loose with a little frills at the end and she wears a high-heeled dark yellow boots.

In that panic situation, she turns around at me and winks. "Master! This is my 'power-outfit'! You like it?" She shouts from afar and Mikuo uses his habits of sneaking up from my back again. "All the maids are cute, especially the Rin one and seems like her Master is blushing dead right now."

I put the back of my hand at my forehead and yes, it's really hot.. "Wait! Mikuo! How could you be joking in a deadly time like this?" I yelled right beside his ear, suits him if it breaks his eardrum. "Ow! No need to shout~ By the way, I'm not concern cause…" He walks towards the window and rest his elbow at the window bar while his chin on his palms. "The more we love our maid, the stronger their power is for us. I believe in Lily."

"Rin…." I looks at Rin's direction and she is sweating hard after a few minutes fight with the monster.

* * *

A few minutes later

The maids are getting tired but Rin is the one suffering the most. She is really strong since she is the princess but my love for her… I don't even know what love is! My parents is travelling around the world ever since I'm 7 and what I know is, I have $1000 sent to me every month in my bank and I'm left with my moderately rich house, alone.

Luckily, a few spaceships come from the sky and claim to be the Galaxy Police. The leader is a short girl with green hair and is supported by a few alleys. "We are from the Police Star. We are gratefully sorry for the inconvenience our beast here had caused. He suddenly escaped and thanks you for the cooperation." She waves her hand as she enters the ship with her alleys tying up the monster.

It was a quiet walk home. In the end, the monster is caught, the maid café runs normally and Kaito got his money, though his maid demands him to give her a share to buy sake and for the facts that she risked her life in that battle.

And now here I am, walking with Rin by my side, quietly… Why does this kind of time made us felt that time is trying to kill us? "Urm.. Master aren't hurt?" Rin tries to say as short as she can make it. "Nope. You?" I reply in the same reason as Rin. "No, thank you. Glad Master's fine." Rin replies.

"Yeah… Huh. We're just making everything awkward. This kind of event appears rarely."

"So…Master, I'm sorry."

I look at her in confusion. "What for and why should you?"

"For not being strong enough to protect you, Master."

"A'huh. Me either. Sorry." I just keep walking forward and my head won't budge.

"W-What? No! It's not your fault! You can blame me all you want but don't blame yourself Master!" Rin starting to panic and talks nervously. I can't help but to let out a chuckle.

"You're just so cute sometimes." I can't believe I said that but I did. It came out itself and I can't control my hand which is freely pats her head. I just realized, her hair is so soft, like cat's fur…

I continue my walk, a little embarrassed and to see that Rin is still froze behind me. Her face is really red and she is looking on the ground. "C-Coming!"

* * *

Rin's Diary

Today is the second day before the school's closing ceremony. Master brought me along as a partner.

I learned that Mikuo loves to sneaks up from Master's back and whisper in his ear. Hehe… Master expression is really cute.

Then, Master is angry at Kaito? If that's his name for setting up an idea in the eleventh hour.

I need to handle a maid café and wears an embarrassing costume. Master said it was embarrassing too. I wore that costume as a reply to Master's order (which I found the costume is rather cute and fitted me well) and showed it to Master.

Master doesn't look as pleased but his face is red. I don't know if he is angry or not but seeing his reaction after being said that 'he likes me' is pretty adorable.

Moments later, a monster attacked the school. Go Rin! It's my first time of showing Master my power, the power to protect MY Master. My power is as strong as other maid but this is the only advantage of being a maid princess. If me and Master love each other, I could beat that monster on my own, without the help of other maids. I am so weak!

In the end, everything goes well, ends well. I walk back home with Master and none of us speaks a word. I keep thinking about that day. From the time Mikuo teases Master, the time where I have this heart-beating moment when my eyes met Master's. What is this feeling? Could it be love?

I recalled everything until the monster part, I asked Master whether he is alright and we have this awkward moment of short talk. In the end, Master said that I am cute! My heart was beating so fast that time, why is it so? It's just words, warm words followed with his hand patting my head.

I was frozen and can't speak that time, I prepared Master's dinner ( Awkward moment #3! We didn't talk at all) and we head to our own rooms.

Written by Rin;

I think I'm in love.

* * *

**Yo! Sweet L have long time no see you all! I've been packed with school's work (that's everyone reason). I've been busy this month, practicing for the District Level Drama Competition. My school got 2nd place and I played the evil queen's role in there... Please review in order for me to improve anything or that you don't understand.**

**I will keep updating!**


End file.
